A Leader's Gift
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Pein presents an unusual gift to his fellow Akatsuki members for a laugh...women. Each member gets one as their own personal toy but what will they do with them? Also, when Tobi discovers he was left out he is furious; determined to get one for himself...namely Kakuzu's, by any means necessary. LOTS LEMONS and attempted rape. Cast:kaku,hida,pein,tobi,dei,saso,zets,kisa,itac
1. Sex Toys?

The orange haired leader was eager for the Akatsuki members to arrive in the main room at the base.

Things had been pretty dull lately and he thought of the most bizarre idea ever to lift their spirits.

Actually, Pein was doing this _favor _for his own amusement. He was anxious to see their reactions when he presented them with a special present.

One by one they arrived, as usual they didn't look cheerful at all but the leader knew this would liven things up a bit if anything.

"Is everyone present?" Zetsu sulked, "Tobi isn't here." The blonde was relieved, "Good, for once it'll be quiet un."

Pein chuckled, "No need for mockery Deidara, but it's of no concern whether he's here or not. I wanted you all here to receive a gift."

Hidan snorted, "Gift? What the fuck is this? Some fucked up reward?"

The pierced man grinned, "It is in way. I couldn't help but notice that you lot are rather unenthused about anything lately so I got each and every one of you a special toy."

Kisame and Kakuzu narrowed their eyes, not believing it would be anything important or special until the leader made a few hand signs and summoned something.

Most of the men were in shock at what was shown before them…..women. Seven women huddled in a circle.

Pein almost laughed at their expressions; it was a mixture of curiosity, shock, annoyance, and even a faint hint of lust.

* * *

Itachi observed them intently; it was obvious they were taken by force since fear was written on each of their countenances. Kisame thought this was ridiculous, but at least they were all attractive in their own way.

Sasori wasn't amused at all, what use were these women to them?

Pein explained, "These women are my gift to you and you can do anything you want with them. Companionship, sex, whatever you fancy, however there are rules you will need to follow."

Zetsu smirked at the frighten females; this was going to be fun indeed to him. They all looked edible.

"Each of you may only get one, if she is not to your liking you may trade with someone else just as long as you keep one. Under no circumstances are any of you to kill, beat, or get them pregnant. I have a birth control jutsu that I can show you just to be safe. Now, are there any questions?"

Deidara blurted out, "What is the point of this un?" "To liven things up around here. Don't be coy, I know you lot need relief in more ways than one and this may be the perfect thing."

Hidan grinned, "So we can fucking do anything with them right?" "Yes Hidan, but you may not use them for your rituals or mutilate them." "I fucking know that, I meant the sex part."

Itachi sighed, "I do believe Pein just told us a moment ago." Kisame groaned, "Fine, but how do we go about choosing which one is ours?"

Pein chuckled and disappeared in a puff of smoke with only one thing to say, "Fight over them."

This plan made him more amused than he thought. He can't wait to check up on them in a few days.

* * *

*Hidan was the first to make his move. "I got fucking dibs on the one with the biggest tits!" He lunged after that one as Deidara went for the cute little red head.

Zetsu and Kisame shoved each other out of the way to get to theirs as a massive tug-of-war took place. Itachi simply held out his hand to the brunette who quickly took it with a blush.

Kakuzu and Sasori were the only ones not to budge an inch. The puppet master just used his threads to drag out the small one with the aqua-green hair.

One of the girls managed to crawl out from the hassle but bumped into something hard. Looking up warily she met the cold gaze from the masked man.

He cocked a brow and rather liked her fuchsia pink orbs so he muttered, "You'll do." The behemoth scooped her up over his shoulder and carried the girl to his room.

It wasn't long before they all got what they wanted and took their possessions to their bedrooms, to do just what they wanted to with them…whatever that may have been for the first day.

* * *

*Kakuzu tossed his toy on the bed and went straight to his desk to finish counting his money and going over the accounts.

The woman didn't make a peep and that pleased the miser, he hated unnecessary noise while he was working.

He stayed engrossed in his work for at least an hour before he heard her get off the bed, even though she tried to be quiet. Glancing from his bills he watched her as she curiously checked out her new whereabouts.

He was through within a few minutes, now ready to know his toy's name and figure out how to make her useful to him.

Kakuzu found her in the bathroom, which was rather extravagant since he designed it that way. He liked to relax in his own luxury with no disturbances, with little to no cost at all.

Leaning against the doorway he eyed her up and down slowly, unknown by her since her back was to him.

A small frame, light tanned skin, decent sized bust in his eyes, and short messy purple hair with those fuchsia pink orbs that suited it perfectly. "Come here."

* * *

The girl jumped and turned around but didn't budge. A low growl got her moving slowly but she approached and strained her neck back to look up at him. "We should be formally introduced don't you think?"

She only nodded. "My name is Kakuzu." "Um…Kiyomi."

He motioned for her to sit back on the bed and instructed, "You're aware that I can do anything I want with you so let's make one thing straight. You keep quiet while I'm working and do as you're told. Other than that you're free to do as you please as long as you don't go with anyone else. Understand?"

"Ok." He gave her a disapproving glare and she quickly mumbled, "Yes sir." "That's better; now, it's late so we're going to bed."

So far so good, she seemed to understand his desires but didn't want to sleep next to him. Not that he blamed her but a quick slap to the behind got her into bed with a squeak.

Kakuzu chuckled from the reaction and crawled in behind his new pet….yes…pet suited this woman nicely instead of toy.

**TBC: **

**Interesting plot but hey, it's different lol.**

**Review pretty please.**


	2. Masters Meeting

*Time skip: 3 days

Pein had dropped by early to observe the progress of his amusement and quite frankly…it worked beautifully as far as he could tell.

At the moment he was sitting with a giddy grin at the head of the table as he finally got the men to discuss their toys.

"Itachi, you may begin."

The raven merely murmured, "Fumiko is a fine girl, surprisingly talkative, and has a passion for books. I'm enjoying her company." His toy was a brunette with long hair up in a high ponytail with chocolate colored orbs.

Pein's grin grew wider and nodded in approval, "Deidara?"

The blonde chuckled with glee, "I couldn't have picked anyone better than Miaka. She understands what art truly is un." The artisan's toy had bright red, wavy shoulder length hair and green eyes.

Hidan grinned evilly, "You must have a fucking thing for red head's blondie." "What's that supposed to mean un?" "The puppet won't let you into his pants so you found a fucking substitute."

The blonde snapped, "Shut the hell up Hidan! I do not have a thing for Danna you freak un!" The jashinist laughed, "Your outburst just fucking proves it all the more."

The leader growled menacingly, "Enough you two. Now drop it!" Both men stopped from hitting each other, if barely, and then sat back down with brooding scowls.

Pein sighed and glanced at the shark, "Kisame?" The swordsman grinned, "She's interesting if anything; Hitomi is rather a pistol." The tallest woman of the captives: with long, curly black hair and blue eyes.

* * *

"Delightful. Sasori?"

The puppet murmured, "Ayame is quiet, which I prefer, and truly understands my ideals." His toy was shorter than him by a hair with neat aqua green hair put up in a cute bun, while also having golden eyes.

Pein nodded and looked at Zetsu, who merely smirked. "Akimi is a delightful and delectable companion." **"Very tasty indeed." **Seeing the horrified expressions from the group he clarified, "I'm talking about her skin and nothing more."

Mango colored hair that just reached past her ears in a slight curl and delicious grape colored orbs. The bipolar man moaned softly at the mere thought of her covered in fruit.

Pein tried not to laugh at the lustful look Zetsu had and turned to the next man, "Excellent. Kakuzu?" The miser was blunt, "I'm content." Deidara leaned over, "That's all you're going to say un?" "Yes."

Kisame growled, "Can you at least tell us her name?" The stitched man sighed, "Kiyomi."

His new _pet_ with her short messy purple hair and fuchsia pink eyes: there was no need to say anything more, she belonged to him and it wasn't their business what he thought of her.

No one pushed for anymore answers out of him so it was left at that.

The leader was delighted that everyone was far more cheerful than before, that proved his scheme was working perfectly….until it was the priest's turn. "Hidan?"

The man snorted and crossed his arms in a huff, "I want to fucking trade. All the bitch does is cry!"

The all stared at him and yet were not surprised at all with his response. The priest's sex toy had blonde hair in a loose braid draped over one shoulder with jade colored eyes; her name being Yuki.

* * *

Pein scowled, "Did you rape her?" "NO! I just TRIED to have sex; then said fuck it and kicked her out of bed." Itachi sighed, "You obviously don't have ways with women." "That's an understatement un."

"Leave me the fuck alone and shut the fuck up all of you!"

The leader rubbed his temples and asked the question he had been dying to know, "Aside from Hidan's lack of seduction skills, who has taken their toy to bed?"

Sasori cocked a brow, "That's a private matter Pein." Kisame agreed, "Why do you even want to know?"

The pierced man chuckled, "That's mainly the reason why I got you each a toy. I don't need to know details just the facts. Those who have had sex with their toy raise your hand….except Hidan."

"AGH FUCK OFF!"

Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, and surprisingly Itachi and Sasori all raised their hands. Hidan was appalled, "Are you fucking serious?"

The blonde gave him a broad grin, "Yes, we have ways with woman unlike you Hidan un."

"I don't fucking believe it, especially the fish and puppet!" Kisame growled, "Shows what you know."

Sasori glared, "Just because I'm a puppet doesn't mean I don't have the knowledge on how to seduce a woman."

* * *

Itachi smirked, "Maybe we can help you Hidan." "I don't need fucking help!" Sasori chuckled evilly, "Is that so? Then you don't desire for your toy to obey you."

The amethyst orbs lit up. "Don't you want her to come to you for sex un?" The priest nodded slightly with a mutter. The raven murmured, "Through our teachings she'll desire you with her very being."

Pein almost lost it with Hidan's expression: he looked like he was about to have an orgasm right on the spot. "Alright let's get this fucking lecture under way, tell me everything!"

The leader sighed, "Meeting dismissed."

Before he left the room right behind the miser and Zetsu he just had to ask. "Kakuzu? I'm curious to why you haven't taken your toy to bed yet?"

"She's my pet, not toy." The leader was intrigued with the reference; so the miser had a soft spot after all. "I see, but please enlighten me." Kakuzu grunted, "I'm contemplating."

Pein left it at that with a chuckle, "Makes sense, you can go now." "Pein may I ask you something?" "What is it Zetsu?"

"**Why didn't you get a toy for Tobi? He'll be back today from his solo mission." **

The leader sighed, "He doesn't need one and you know him, he'll probably make the girl do ridiculous things around here. Plus, I doubt he gets sexually active anyway so I didn't see the point."

Zetsu frowned, "He's not going to be pleased with the news once he finds out." "I'm not worried." **"Oh you will be, trust me."**

* * *

*The miser returned to his room to finish going over the accounts and felt a twitch in his groin once he saw his pet sprawled out on the bed.

Kiyomi was taking a nap in nothing but a tank, the blankets having fallen off her slender figure and revealing the lacy underwear, just barely covering her plush and round behind.

Growling under his breath he quietly went over, hesitantly reaching out to feel the soft looking skin but withdrew at the last second.

Instead, he replaced the sheet over her lower half and went over to his desk. Perfect, now the tightness in his pants just got worse.

It's like he just teased himself for no damn reason.

* * *

*The artisan was giddy from the session with Hidan, actually hoping it will work out for him instead of backfiring. The blonde had to admit the priest was a sexy guy and could have any woman he wanted, but that never happens because of his repulsive demeanor.

Maybe their talk with him will pay off, well, only one way to find out when he tries it. Going in to his room he called his toy, "Oh Miaka~ where are you un?"

The girl glanced up from her sketchbook, "I'm right here Danna." He waltzed over and took a look. He had to admit she was talented, the drawing was so realistic but nothing fully compared to his own art.

"It's lovely. What possessed you to draw an ocean theme un?" She held it up thoughtfully, "I've only been there once and wish I could get the chance to go again."

Gently taking the sketchbook away he murmured into her ear, "Maybe you will Miaka-kun, but right now let's focus on a bed theme." She turned pink and fiddled with her hands, "Are you posing or am I?"

The blonde chuckled and nipped her ear, "I am, but will you be able to handle it un?"

**TBC:**


	3. Artisans Theme

Miaka's face turned as red as her hair, her Danna just HAD to pose in a sexual way on his side, with his head propped up and his free arm laid casually along his thigh.

It didn't help that he was in the nude either with the sheets barely covering his private parts, but not enough to hide some blonde curls.

She tried to concentrate but had to admit…..he was hot. Everything about this cocky artisan was. When he first brought her in here, she was terrified that he was going to force her to have sex with him or something dreadful.

Relaxing a little more she smirked at him. Deidara was a pain sure but, he was different and treated her nicely for some reason. Maybe it's because she agreed of his view of artistry but couldn't create things the way he does sadly.

All she can do is sketch and paint on paper/canvases but it made her comfortable none the less. She blushed even more as the blonde playfully used his palm tongue to lick his thigh with a lustful grin.

Miaka murmured, "Stop that Danna." The blonde mused, "Stop what un?" She rolled her eyes and kept working, remembering how he coaxed her into bed the first time the morning after she was kidnapped.

The red head still didn't know how he did it but, Deidara more or less attacked her while she was asleep using those damn skilled hands of his to fondle her in the most private of places.

When she woke up from such touches she was already at his mercy, and somehow made her feel loved when he kissed her. It was pure bliss and glad that her virginity was taken by him, a fellow artisan that seemed to care for her.

* * *

"Miaka~ are you finished un?" "Yes." She handed it to him and the blonde chuckled, "Even I have to admit I look too sexy. Nicely done Miaka-kun, now, come here un."

She bit her lip after carefully putting the drawing away, crawling next to him as the blonde leaned up and kissed her, gliding his warm tongue in with ease to draw her in.

She whimpered and let him touch her so intimately, already feeling the aching sensation between her legs. Deidara purred seductively against her neck, "Miaka-kun. My little firefly un."

The girl giggled from the little nickname, which she rather liked, as he deftly took her clothes off. Grinding his body against hers to make the throbbing sensations even worse until she begged softly, "Danna! Don't tease me."

He chuckled and checked to make sure she was ready for him, the blonde was aching for her without a doubt. His proud erection standing amongst the blonde curls proved that.

Deidara just had to tease her, "My, aren't we excited un?" She smiled with a blush and gripped his shoulders when he gently glided himself inside her tight warm core, not being able to help himself from thrusting rather harshly.

Miaka squealed in delight with many small whimpers as well, she didn't mind at all that she was his toy but for once felt like she had a purpose.

The blonde locked lips with his firefly, tangling their tongues together as he pounded her into the bed with loud moans. He didn't mean to start off so hard but it just felt so good and the noises she made were simply sublime….just like his art.

* * *

"DANNA!" The red head threw her head back from her climax, causing the blonde to do the same, releasing his seed inside her with no fear of getting her pregnant since he had Pein show him that jutsu.

Deidara suckled her neck affectionately until he heard a certain idiot calling his name. "SEMPAI~!"

The blonde groaned and buried his face into her hair, Miaka asking softly and stroking his back, "What's wrong Danna?"

He was about to tell her when his bedroom door slammed open as the masked fool skipped in happily, "Tobi back sempai! He missed you so much and…oh who's the pretty red head?"

"GET OUT TOBI UN!"

"Don't yell at Tobi sempai, he just asked a simple question….uh…wh….wait! No sempai! Tobi's a good boy! He didn't see anything!"

"OUT UN!"

It was too late when the blonde quickly made a clay bird that flew after the boy, who ran like crazy through the base to get away from the thing until he got outside, the bomb exploding when it touched his cloak.

"Owww! Mean sempai didn't need to do that!" He rubbed his sore arm and headed back into the base, curious to why his sempai had a girl in his bed.

He was shocked even more when he saw a brunette carrying a tray of dango, sandwiches, and two cups of tea to Itachi's room.

"What the heck is going on?"

* * *

Hidan soon came out of his room with a blonde, protectively holding her close to him by the waist when he saw the boy. "Oh you're fucking back Tobi." "Yeah, um, Hidan? Who's she?"

"Her?" He smirked at the sulking woman and chuckled, "This is my sex toy Yuki. Say hello." She smiled a little at the boy and murmured, "Hello, nice to meet you."

Tobi nodded, "A pleasure Yuki, I'm Tobi!" She smiled a little more as the priest pushed past him with a snicker, "Too bad you don't have a fucking toy like the rest of us."

The boy went rigid and narrowed his eyes, running outside and summoned Pein in a flash.

The leader sweat dropped to see the masked ninja and muttered, "You're back Tobi, I take it the mission went well?"

The boy crossed his arms and asked angrily, "What's this deal about sex toys?" "Uh….well…." It took Pein almost fifteen minutes to explain the details of everything to him but when he was through….Tobi was livid.

"Why didn't Pein get Tobi a sex toy?" "Well, I thought you wouldn't be interested and I purposely got them for the men to have sex with."

The boy tilted his head, "And you think Tobi was too naïve to get one?" "Sort of."

Pein regretted terribly now that he didn't an extra one, how in hell did Zetsu know? He must knew Tobi better than he thought to have this dark side that the leader himself has never seen.

Taking a deep breath Tobi asked, "At any rate, Tobi wants a toy." "It…It's not going to be that easy." "Get Tobi his toy!"

Pein rubbed his temples and growled, "Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to get those women? Not to mention the amount of time this took? I had to take precautions to make sure no woman I chose was to be missed and visa versa, not to mention learning their characteristics to make sure they would be compatible with the Akatsuki!"

* * *

Tobi kept his ground, "Tobi understands that but he deserves one!"

"I'm not going through all that trouble again to get one that you may not even be satisfied with! Just ask the other men if they would be willing to share or give up their toy to you if they don't like them. How's that?"

"Fine! Tobi will but if none of them suit Tobi then Pein going to get him one. Deal?" "Deal!" They gruffly shook hands and went their separate ways.

Tobi giggled in triumph, "Tobi always wins."

The boy was fortunate to see the women but he wanted to talk to each of them for at least a minute. Miraculously he was able to, by either sneaking into the rooms or getting permission to do so.

Although, he had NO intentions of sharing. He wanted a sex toy all to himself.

The boy pouted as he headed down the hallway. They all looked at him like he was an idiot; but he wanted one that won't do that. They all were pretty but didn't meet his sexual interest anyway. Yes, of course he had needs like everyone else. Why in hell wouldn't he?

He tiptoed into the miser's room, being extra careful not to be heard since the brute was in the other room. He couldn't see anyone yet but the shower was running so he crept into the spacious bathroom.

Tobi was very surprised that even Kakuzu got one, but whether he would have sex with her or not was a mystery.

He hooked his finger on the edge of the curtain and quietly pulled it back a hair to peer inside without being noticed.

Grinning in victory he jerked the shower curtain back and made his presence known.

"HOWDY!"

**TBC: Hope you lot enjoyed XD**

**Poor girl is going to have a heart attack lol**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Shark Mate

The poor woman looked like she was about to have a heart attack from what he did and quickly pulled the curtain back.

Tobi jerked it open again with a huge smile under his mask, "Why you hide from Tobi?" The woman blurted, "I'm naked!" Yanking the curtain close again.

Open. "What's your name?" "Kiyomi. Now stop it!" Close.

He jerked the entire shower curtain completely off the rings in one powerful yank, giggling when he tossed it to the floor.

"Now you can't hide from Tobi."

She covered herself as best as she could, backing into the farthest corner of the tub as the boy turned the water off.

He stepped in the tub and licked his lips unknowing by her. _She's really pretty and sexy, the short hair suits her face, and what a beautiful eye color. _

She trembled when he crept closer with outstretched hands. _Tobi wonders how she feels._

"What in hell are you doing Tobi!"

He froze on the spot and robotically turned to see Kakuzu standing in the doorway, clearly not amused at all. Tobi acted like nothing happened, "Tobi just wanted to meet Kakuzu's toy."

* * *

He wasn't convinced, "While she's taking a shower? And what happened to my curtain!?"

"Tobi scared her and she accidently slipped, grabbing it when she fell down. He was just trying to make sure she was ok."

The woman couldn't believe he lied about that, but flinched when her master shot out his arm, the many threads trying to restrain him but the masked man was quick and ran from the room in a hurry before he was killed.

Kakuzu groaned and glanced over at his pet; completely naked and wet, not to mention her flushed cheeks the longer he stared at her.

"Kiyomi?" "Yes sir?" "Did he hurt you?" "No sir." He grabbed a towel and handed it to her, mentally trying to control his libido from the arousing sight, her innocence making it even more difficult.

As she covered herself the idiot came back. "By the way Kakuzu, will you get rid of her?" "No, now get out of my room boy!"

His head came back around the corner in an instant, "Would Kakuzu like to sell his toy? Tobi will pay whatever he wants."

The miser did ponder a minute with that proposition but declined again with a growl, "No and get out before I rip your head off!"

"BYE! TOBI SORRY!"

The banker chased the masked man just to make sure he did leave, slamming his door shut and grumbled; "Now I have to buy a shower curtain, but first, I need to have a chat with Kiyomi."

*He hummed happily and went into his room, lucky the miser didn't catch him.

The boy simply adored the woman, something about her just made him giddy all over. He really got aroused from seeing her naked alone; he could only imagine what it would be like in the bed.

_Now, how to get Kimi-chan all to himself?_

* * *

*Kisame cracked his sore neck as he headed inside his room, that mission really made him sore but luckily he had someone to relieve his tension.

He found her sitting in the middle of the floor.

His toy was sewing the tears and holes in his clothes, having them all in a big pile as she worked on them.

He was rather angry at first because the mess until he picked one of the finished garments up to inspect it….the shirt looked like new.

"I didn't know you were a seamstress Hitomi." She chuckled as she put her needle away and folded the pair of trousers neatly, "Yeah well, that was my trade. A girl has to make a living you know Kisame-sama."

He smirked, "I suppose so, well enough of this. You'll have plenty of time to do this later if you want. I want you to massage my shoulders and back."

The woman sighed and stood up, watching the blue hulk strip off yet another holey shirt before lying face down on the bed.

Her eyes fluttered as she straddled his lower back, already taking in the manly scent of the swordsman. She worked her nimble yet strong hands on his aching muscles, the brute groaning in content.

Hitomi couldn't help but be fascinated by him, he was so different. Terrifying and yet not in appearance, his demeanor rather animalistic which she rather liked.

Despite the events with the last few days, the woman liked staying here. Sure she was terrified at first but Kisame must have liked her to be gentle the other night when he took her to bed.

Sure she wasn't a virgin but could tell he was a beast in the bedroom as well, just trying to fight the instincts to tear her apart. She secretly was hoping to get him like that now because she's a bit of an animal herself.

* * *

Maybe that's why none of her past relationships worked out; she was too violent in general.

It's not that she tried to be but a woman all alone in this world has to be strong and tough to get by without some freak of nature raping her because she's weak.

She shook the negative thought out of her head, focusing on pleasing the man beneath her as she scooted back, rubbing her lower regions firmly against his behind.

Kisame cocked a brow and smirked, "Looks like someone wants to have some fun." Hitomi merely purred and let the behemoth flip their positions, both eagerly stripping the other's clothes off in a hurry.

He devoured her mouth hungrily, being careful with his razor sharp teeth as to not cut her. The woman growled in excitement when he sucked on her tongue harshly, rubbing his knee between her legs at the same time.

She mewled softly when he focused his attention to the bountiful breasts, nibbling the perky nubs with his teeth before suckling gently.

Biting her lip she thrust her hips up, pushing him back and latching onto this neck, actually biting rather hard and made the shark hiss.

"Damn, someone likes it rough do they?"

Hitomi licked the shell of his ear and whispered seductively, "I do but this time don't hold back, pound me into the bed." He groaned in excitement, eager to do what she requested and pushed inside the hot core.

Her back arched upon the intrusion and cried out when he pounded her instantly, both were growling like animals in heat and intensifying the heated pleasure going through their veins.

Kisame flipped her over and went at her from behind, his toy getting on all fours and moaning extremely loud with soft, breathless praises for her master.

Deciding to make this copulation more exciting, the shark latched onto her neck, piercing the tender flesh as Hitomi yelped from the pain but still urged him on as they both grew more vocal.

* * *

*Hidan stood outside the door with Deidara, both with wide eyes and not believing the noise that was coming from inside the swordsman room.

It sounded like they were mating; howling and growling like animals, slamming the bed into the wall and creating the repetitive booming noise throughout the base.

"KISAME!"

The two men jumped from the sudden scream but chuckled all the same, deciding now they better leave before the peeping toms were discovered.

Kisame just had released himself and collapsed next to his toy, suckling the bruising marks on her neck affectionately. "Satisfied Hitomi?" She moaned softly and rested her head on his chest, "It was wonderful. Um, you're not disturbed by me are you?"

The beady eyes looked down at the sparkling blue ones with wonder, "Of course not, why do you ask?"

She fiddled with her long dark hair with a mutter, "It's just, that animal part of me usually makes people uncomfortable and want nothing to do with me."

He chuckled, "I know how that is but don't worry, I find it arousing to no end." She giggled and murmured, "I find yours pleasing as well."

* * *

*Kiyomi headed towards the kitchen, with permission from Kakuzu of course, and was dying to get something to eat.

She was still blushing about that odd encounter with that masked ninja. _Why was he so intent on wanting me? I'm not special._

Though, she was surprised at the miser's reactions. After he talked with her to get the truth, he seemed….well…..jealous in a way; muttering angrily that his pet was seen in the nude.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Kiyomi turned to see the same guy with that unreadable mask but his voice still sounded bubbly and innocent.

"Hi Kimi-chan, what are you doing?" She blushed with a murmur, "Fixing me something to eat."

_Kimi-chan? That's a cute nickname I admit. _

He waltzed towards her and giggled, "Tobi sorry he scared you, he didn't mean to." "Um, it's ok."

She tried to focus back on her ramen, making sure not to boil it for too long when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

She felt hot breath on the back of her neck and tensed, "Tobi really likes Kimi-chan."

* * *

Kiyomi gulped and tried to push him away, she felt uneasy with this and Kakuzu would be furious if he found out.

"Pl…Please let me go Tobi." "Ok."

He watched her intently as she finished the meal, washing the dishes she dirtied before setting the bowl of steaming noodles on the table.

Tobi lifted his mask just above his lips, pulling her towards him and taking the opportunity to lock lips with her quivering ones.

He moaned softly and held her still, pushing the woman against the wall to keep her immobilized so he could entice her to return his kisses.

Kiyomi whimpered but was no match for such strength; she couldn't even move a muscle. He glided his tongue inside the resisting cavern, trying to coax her to participate and submit to his charm...…which Tobi was doing a fine job of.

BAM!

In an instant the boy was knocked clear into the wall, the miser boiling over in rage to find him kissing his pet….HIS pet.

"How dare you do such a reprehensible act to my pet!" Tobi shakily stood up and pouted, "Don't blame just Tobi! That's not fair! Kimi-chan didn't resist."

The miser glanced at his pet and then back to the boy, "Just get out!"

The boy hung his head in shame and shuffled out whimpering, "Tobi didn't mean to be a bad. He's a good boy."

*Once alone he rubbed his cheek underneath his mask, chuckling rather evilly.

_A couple more stunts like this and Tobi will have Kimi-chan eating out of his hand; leaving Kakuzu no choice but to get rid of his traitorous sex toy._

**TBC:**


	5. Wooden Toy

It's been a few days since that awkward kiss incident, the miser having already scolded his pet that she should have fought back harder and it had better not happen again.

He knew it wasn't her fault exactly, but from what he saw she wasn't resisting like she should had instead of standing there in shock.

Growling under his breath, he counted his money whilst also trying to figure out what the boy's game was about. Did he simply want to kiss her or was it fully intentional so he made sure they both would get caught?

Tobi did seem _very_ interested in his pet so he wouldn't put it past him to try and get her into trouble to make her seem like a pest…the runt.

Kakuzu smirked evilly, "I haven't lived this long to be fooled so easily by such a childish act."

He set the lovely green bills in the briefcase neatly, securely locking it before hiding it in the usual place. Rubbing his stiff neck he groaned, glancing up when his pet came back with a tray of food and cup of tea.

He watched the cute woman set it down carefully in front of him, even snapping the chopsticks apart for him and smiling a bit, "I hope you like it, I made it myself."

Smirking under his mask he inspected the delectables and asked, "What is it?" "Just a casserole dish that I whipped up."

Nodding he pulled down his mask, quickly noting how intent she was staring at his face with a blush before trying a morsel; it was very tasty indeed. "It's delicious."

Kiyomi sighed with relief, "I'm glad since it's the only main dish I know how to make." "It's fine, now go and tell Sasori for him to meet me outside in fifteen minutes." "Yes sir."

Glancing up from his plate he watched the little round behind shake on the way out and grumbled under his breath.

_That girl is going to be the death of me. I wish Pein would hurry up and give me her file already._

* * *

*The red head was very busy trying out his poisons, his toy sitting at her own personal desk he had made her as she busily sorted and went through the pile of paperwork.

"Sasori no Danna, isn't this the file you were looking for on that herbal remedy for backaches?" He rolled his chair over next to hers and took it with a nod, "Yes it is Ayame, I'm impressed you remembered the ingredients I told you."

She tucked a loose strand of her hair that had fallen behind her ear smirking, "I make it my business to make sure things are accurate so that was simple."

He arched a brow at her cockiness, yet he is too when it came to his art. She truly understood his ideals about perfection and not wasting time to do her tasks, which was very useful to him.

He grunted and went back to his work when there was a tiny peck on the door, "Come in." He noticed it was that woman with the purple hair and pink eyes, narrowing his eyes curiously why she would be here. "What is it?"

"Kakuzu told me to tell you to meet him outside in fifteen minutes." "What for?" "I…don't know. He didn't tell me."

The puppet master sighed and got up, stomping towards her growling, "Don't you think you should find out instead of wasting my time girl?" She scowled, "Maybe it's a subject he doesn't want me to know about so don't take it out on me."

Ayame frowned and acted quickly, she knew Sasori wasn't a patient man and would hurt Kiyomi terribly for just talking back. "She does have a point Sasori no Danna, but please forgive her rudeness. We're not perfect like you are."

The red head seemed to glow with pride from the nicely chosen words by his toy and muttered, "That is true Ayame, but be that as it may, inform Kakuzu that next time he sends you with lack of information, he should come himself or you might have an accident."

Kiyomi shuddered and nodded with polite thanks, leaving in a hurry and rushing back to her master.

* * *

*Sasori growled in annoyance and jerked his toy to him, kissing her roughly before murmuring, "I'm glad you're close to perfection or this wouldn't work out."

Turning red she nodded, readjusting her thin-framed glasses and going back to work. Yes, she couldn't see up close very well when it comes to reading but luckily she had her rims when she was kidnapped.

Glancing over at Sasori she smirked, despite how cold and harsh he is, the guy really was perfect in her eyes. A puppet body with no emotions sure, but, it wasn't entirely true.

He does show some emotion whether he realizes it or not, body language included. He tested her to see what she could do on the first day once he asked what her occupation was, and gave her very interesting and brilliant things to do.

Everything about his art, poisons, and himself was fascinating.

Her life was always so dull before this, the only thing she had going for her was work as a secretary.

She loved to work, mostly because she wasn't talented at anything else, but she was always limited by her last bastard of a boss.

He never gave her the challenging tasks, oh no, he wanted her to sit by him at all times and look pretty, mostly for his own selfish purposes and the sleazy men just like him.

She wished she could get away and find something/someone better who would truly give her the chance and it was granted…..in a very odd way but it worked.

Ayame was happy now, even though she never dreamed the puppet would be sexually interested in her body. Well, maybe that word isn't the right one but it was close, the puppet master never said why he did it but it had to be because he was interested in her and not as a test subject to get a reaction.

He kisses her more than anything, licking his lips as if he wants to savor the taste…..if he can and was acting the part she didn't know, but when he took her it was a night she'd never forget.

* * *

*He was completely undressed aside from his trousers, having using his chakra threads to make her undress herself in amusement to obviously see her reaction.

Naturally, Ayame was embarrassed and blushing to no end, however, she was drawn in by those cold eyes of his; almost like a safe with a code you just couldn't pick to see what's behind them.

He pillaged her mouth harshly, traveling his cold touches down her trembling body to feel the soft flesh before lying her down on her back on his bed.

He never said a word the entire time, just made a few small grunts and possibly a low moan but it was hard to tell. Sucking on a swollen bud gently, he worked the neglected one with his fingertips, twisting and pulling it to hear his toy squeak.

Ayame was enjoying his touches greatly even though in her mind she told herself not to, but whether she liked it or not, she was beyond a doubt sexually attracted to his odd form.

She whimpered when he retreated, the red head smirking somewhat maliciously before straddling her lower regions and undoing the front of his pants.

When he revealed what was underneath she gasped, earning a low chuckle from the puppet master. It looks like an average sized cock but, it was made just like his body; smooth, sleek, and cold.

He grinned and pressed it between her folds, making a small handsign when it did the unthinkable…..it began to vibrate.

Crying out in shock Ayame writhed in bliss, moaning uncontrollably and didn't care about what she looked like now, it just felt so good.

Sasori did in fact enjoy the reactions from his toy, reaching up and undoing her neatly fixed bun to let it loose so he could mess it up.

* * *

It didn't take no time at all before she came, trembling in pleasure until he made the vibrations stop, grabbing the base with his hand and gliding it inside the moistened entrance.

Ayame let out a low moan, whimpering slightly from his rocking movements as he murmured, "I know it's not the real thing but it can pleasure your body even more. Observe."

She was already lost in her lustful desire but what she felt next made her scream. He made yet another hand sign to make small bumps on his cock, therefore increasing the intercourse.

Breathing shakily, he pounded her harder into the bed, having released her from his threads quite some time ago whether she realized it or not.

His toy moaned vocally, whimpering and crying out, letting the red head ravish her mouth again and arching her back with a vocal moan when she climaxed, screaming when she felt him release his load inside of her.

The substance was hot and sent tickling sensations all throughout her body, causing her to involuntary cum again with a whimper.

Sasori watched his toy go straight to sleep, stroking back her hair from the content face as he pulled out. He didn't know she or he himself for that matter would enjoy that so much.

_I'll be sure to do this again, it is quite fun indeed._

Ayame turned red at the thought and her master saw it, smirking slightly and having a good idea what she was thinking about.

Chuckling he patted her head and left to meet up with the miser, glad he made the right choice by picking this toy for his own.

* * *

*Kakuzu merely needed to discuss a mission status with the brooding red head, then afterwards Pein arrived with a stack of folders.

"Well it's about time." The leader smirked, "Give me some credit, you're lucky I even have files on all the women, so which one is yours again?" "Kiyomi."

The pierced man thumbed through the files until he found hers, handing it to the miser with a smirk. "I'm sure you'll enjoy her personal status. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to give the others theirs."

Kakuzu grunted and read her file, arching a brow at her profession before she was taken: a singer.

_That would explain her humming and singing softly to herself when she thought I wasn't around._

He glances at the locations where she performed, which actually was quite a few well known high society clubs. She has to be good if she got gigs at these places.

_I need to get her to sing for me if that's the case, curious to why she was hiding it from me though. I'll see what she has to say about it then._

He was about to shut the folder when Pein's words echoed in his ear...her personal status eh?

Kakuzu found it on the page and gawked, murmuring softly so no one could hear, "So she's a virgin."

* * *

**TBC:**

_SO sorry for the long update, but I actually was drawing a blank on this story and what would happen you understand lol._

_Hope you lot enjoy this none the less and sneak peeks on more hidden past plus smut XD_


	6. Addicted Plant

He just couldn't get the thought out of his head.

_She's just a virgin so it shouldn't be a big deal but why am I anxious though?_

Shaking his head he decided not to dwell on it since he was going to confront his pet about her profession anyway. Secretly he's been hoping for this, rather excited to how she would react.

Kiyomi isn't an open book all the time but he likes to guess what she's thinking and feeling for amusement; sometimes he's right but has been wrong as well.

Entering his room, he smirked under his mask as he asked her bluntly, "I wasn't aware you are a singer Kiyomi."

The woman froze on the spot and widened those pink orbs, mouth hanging open slightly in shock. He sat down on the bed with an arched brow, "From your reaction it must be true, so my main question is _why_ you deliberately lied to me?"

She fiddled with her hands and murmured, "I didn't lie." "Care to explain before I lose my temper." The girl bit her lip, knowing full well he was serious and not to be reckoned with so she told him calmly and honestly.

"I was telling the truth to you that it wasn't anything special and it would bore you. I just didn't want to talk about it; it's nothing to be proud of."

Furrowing his brows he scooted closer, "You call singing not something to be proud about?" "Well, not that part, it's _where_ I sang that I'm not proud of."

He opened up the file and nodded, "Personally I agree with that, these may be high society clubs but they're also the sleaziest. What else did you do there?"

* * *

Kiyomi actually glared at him and snapped, "I did NOT whore myself if that's what you're thinking! I wasn't going to degrade myself like that and no amount of money would change my mind!"

He sighed, "I wasn't saying you did, however, they tried to bribe you didn't they?"

She nodded with a frown, whispering softly; not to him but to herself, "I'm such a fool, I didn't know they were trashy clubs until it was too late. Now I can't sing anywhere else because I have a reputation of a whore because of that damn place."

Kakuzu heard none the less and felt a twinge of guilt, he could tell by looking at her she wasn't that kind of woman. How anyone couldn't see that is beyond him.

He patted her leg absentmindedly, "You were too naïve to notice those things but don't blame yourself, besides, it doesn't matter anymore what they think. You're with me now and I'm all you need to worry about."

She glanced at him with a small smirk, that is, until he grunted, "I know you're not a whore because I can tell you're a virgin."

She instantly shook her head in denial, "N-No I'm not." He gave her a vague expression, "Did you lie to me…..again?" "No…I…."

Smirking like mad under his mask he got even closer and growled, "Deceitful pets must be punished."

Kiyomi was shaking in fear at this point and blurted out, "Fine! Yes I'm a virgin but I had to lie to you!" "Why?"

"Because I'm afraid….I've seen too many twisted sick men target virgins in those clubs….like carnivores stalking their prey before they strike without any restraint. I…I just didn't want that to happen to me alright!"

* * *

He fiddled with her hair, "Understandable, but the fact that you thought I was one of those men angers me." "I didn't think that of you but…..I had to be cautious considering the circumstances. You know; a wolf in sheep's clothing."

He chuckled and turned her face to his, merely inches apart, "I'm pleased you don't think that of me and will forgive you for lying to me on two conditions. First, I want you to sing for me when I ask and second…..kiss me."

Her face turned ten shades of red and stuttered, "W..What?" "You heard me." "Um…I….I…" The miser growled impatiently, "Do I repulse you?"

She shook her head no and muttered, "I've never….." "Well, no time like the present to find out."

Licking her lips nervously the woman warily reaches up to pull down her master's mask, glancing into his piercing multi-colored orbs before tugging the cloth down slowly.

Trembling she leaned in closer, tenderly feeling the stitches along the corners of his mouth before barely pressing her lips to his…just a feathery peck.

Growling in annoyance he deepened it, holding the back of her head firmly to show her how it's done. Sure, he didn't kiss much and it's been years since he had but a peck isn't what he calls a real kiss.

Very slowly she returned his kisses, trying to mold hers against his just like he did, even sucking just the tip of his lower lip for reasons unknown…..she just felt compelled to do it.

Kakuzu did like the small bold move and did the same, gradually molding their mouths into perfect sync; the miser growling softly from the touches to his face.

He liked the hands exploring his countenance, so soft and delicate among his tough skin. Without even realizing it he was slowly pushing her backwards and was almost completely on top of the small frame by the time he noticed.

Savoring a tiny whimper from his pet he disengaged the kiss, rather shocked that he was breathing just as hard as she was but please from her face. The pink orbs were half lidded and no doubt filled with lust, a sensation she had yet to experience.

Exhaling he sat back up without a word, assisting the flushed girl as well before darting off to the bathroom and splashing cold water on his face.

_I'm this aroused by nothing but a mere kiss? I must be getting soft but…it was nice._

* * *

*The eavesdropper grinned broadly and snickered, "Kimi-chan a virgin eh? That changes things a bit."

"**Why are you eavesdropping at Kakuzu's door Tobi?"**

The boy froze but remained innocent, "Tobi not Zetsu." "It sure looked that way so please don't bother him again. He's in a bad mood as it is with the incident that happened in the kitchen."

Tobi pouted, "How Zetsu know about that?" **"Everyone knows so I suggest you leave his toy alone or it will end badly for you." **

The boy snorted, "Tobi not scared of him, he just wants to play with a toy like everyone else."

Zetsu sighed and ruffled the raven's hair, "I know but why not find one of your own? No one will stop you."

With that said the bipolar man left, his words lingered in the boy's thoughts for a while until he went to his room soon after.

"Tobi will get Kimi-chan to be his, but he needs her alone first." He had an ingenious plan, but the outcome would solely depend on the girl.

* * *

*Zetsu hummed softly as he entered his greenhouse chamber, already licking his lips seeing his luscious pet tending to a bouquet of roses.

Who would have thought his toy was a florist before she came here, which greatly benefited him since he had a hand in herbology. Now he has assistance with his remedies.

What made his mouth water was the clothing she wore in the humid building. Tight shorts that showed off the lean silky legs and a fitted tank with no bra obviously; slightly hardened buds of the small breasts poking through the material without her even knowing.

He didn't care she wasn't large up top; she was lovely just like a unique flower or to him a tasty morsel that's just waiting to be plucked and eaten.

Wiping the drool from his chin he waited unbearably patiently for her to finish the floral arrangement before he struck.

She squealed in surprise from the sudden embrace, her master chuckling at how cute she looked as he placed her on one of the vacant tables, her legs trapped around his hips as he licked her neck hungrily while keeping her in an upright position.

"Ze…Zetsu-sama…..can't I get a break?" Golden orbs met the grape colored ones with a purr, **"I can't help myself." **"You should have worn more clothing my little grape."

She blushed, "Don't call me that, it's childish." Chuckling he ravished the cute mouth and ran his fingers through the silky mango colored hair with the slight curl below her ears.

Akimi knew she wouldn't be able to resist this mad plant man, his sweet aroma already clouding her senses from his lustful desires. Normally she wouldn't complain but he's been at her every single say since she came here, just once a day but wasn't there a break time!?

* * *

As he playfully nibbled her neck and rubbed the perky buds through her tank she couldn't help but wonder. Where would she be if not since she was kidnapped?

Depressed and feeling exiled; her family was murdered from a rogue ninja attack when she was ten, being thrown into an orphanage until she was sixteen and then having to struggle to find something to do to get a roof over her head.

Naturally haven chosen to be a florist since flowers were so lovely and reminded her that things can still be beautiful….or if anything look better than they were.

But still, a florist with hardly enough money to even buy food since her competitors kept burning her flowers out of spite. She ended up crying on a daily basis because they were so cruel to her, and she had been nothing but nice to them!

She had just given up when some man with piercings came into her shack of a home, taking her without any words and came to be a venus-flytrap looking man's sex toy.

He swiftly made do of their clothes, pulled her closer against his chest with her behind almost falling off the edge of the table; each seeking out the other in need with no restraints.

Akimi was unsure how to feel since she was ready for death anyway, but this man was SO kind to her. Yes, it was hard to get used to the two different voices and the crazy hungered-look in his eyes but he wasn't a bad man like she thought…..just misunderstood.

Though he kept describing her a tasty morsel since he kept licking, sucking, nibbling, and devouring her body everyday so it must be true.

It must have been fate she was brought to him, having already feeling like she was in love. They had so much in common and he even gave/grew her flowers so she could decorate the place from the eeriness of a jungle greenhouse to a tropical rainforest.

* * *

No longer did she want to die, but to live by this man forever.

He lifted her up and then down onto his erection, which was oddly colored just like his skin, and lifted her up and down repeatedly to make her squeal in delight.

The penetration went in much deeper in that position and slightly hurt but nothing she couldn't handle. "Ze…Zet…..nyah!"

He groaned loudly and placed her gently on the table, savoring the sight of his delectable toy flushed in need and the cute light curls between the milky white thighs.

"Ak…Akimi!" The bipolar man pounded her onto the table like mad, not too wild and rough but close enough before almost shouting out his release inside the girl.

She had already cried out in bliss twice, panting heavily as he scooped her into his arms and carried her to his private hot spring….more fun to be sure if she was up to it.

Weakly resting her head on his shoulder she murmured tiredly, not knowing she said it aloud, "I'm so fond of you."

Zetsu glanced at her and smiled, didn't say anything except sit down in the soothing hot water and placing a kiss on her forehead. That said enough for them both.

* * *

*Elsewhere, Hidan sat at the kitchen table and for once taking the time to read the document Pein had given him on Yuki.

The only reason mind you is because he was curious, he did try to go about Itachi's and Deidara's lecture about women, and so far it's been working….slowly but surely.

The woman rarely spoke to him as he did her at first after the rape incident, finding out right quick later she was hot-headed just like he was so no wonder they ended up yelling at each other.

Though, he gave her credit for standing up to him despite the fact he could have easily killed her with the scythe in his hand at the time.

Getting bored he didn't notice anything in particular he should care about until he saw her occupation.

The amethyst eyes went wide and he gawked, "You got to be fucking kidding me?"

There it read in black and white were the words: Gourmet Chef.

He slammed the folder shut and leaped up from the table yelling, "THAT FUCKING WOMAN HAS BEEN HOLDING OUT ON ME!"

**TBC:**

_I KNOW you readers loved this update and can't wait to see your reviews._

_Hidan's scene was hilarious right? I just HAD to put it so yes, next chapter has the showdown between him and his toy._


	7. Lustful Teasers

The jashinist slammed his bedroom door open, making his toy jumped a clear foot in the air when he waved the file in front of her face.

"Care to fucking explain this?"

She mused, "Looks like a folder to me, what's there to explain?" "NOT the folder you idiot! When exactly did you plan on fucking telling me you're a cook?"

Her expression softened a bit to curiosity, "How do you know that?" "That ginger pansy with the piercings of a leader gathered info on all you women."

Yuki almost laughed with her 'master' calling their leader a pansy but kept a straight face all the same, this guy loves nothing more than a reaction from his tantrums. "Well?"

He sat down in front of her as she sighed, "You never bothered to ask dipshit." "I'd watch what you fucking call me bitch." "Then stop calling me names and I'll return the favor!"

"I'M YOUR FUCKING MASTER SO I CAN CALL YOU WHAT I WANT!"

"FINE! THEN I WON'T FUCKING COOK FOR YOU!"

Hearing that he shut up, racking his mind for a witty comeback but none came. Cursing under his breath he took a deep breath and huffed, "Alright, I'll stop it if you cook for me. Deal?"

She crossed her arms and observed him, tapping a finger impatiently and asked, "Will you keep your end of the bargain? This isn't a onetime thing." Rubbing a hand through his hair he mumbled, "Yes I fucking can!"

Smirking she leaned closer, "I'm going to hold you to that, who knows, maybe we can get along now." He arched a brow and nodded, actually trying not to grab the breasts that were begging to be touched and in such a close range.

Clearing his throat he took her arm and dragged his toy into the kitchen, "What are you doing?" "I'm fucking hungry so do your thing and it better be good." She rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I'll have you begging me to cook for you all the time once you taste MY food."

He smirked as he walked away, maybe he is getting somewhere with Yuki after all.

* * *

*Thirty minutes passed so he went back, poking his head in and inhaling the lovely aromas.

He plopped down in his seat with a smug grin, "I'm ready to fucking beg Yuki." The woman glanced at him in shock, fixing a plate and giving it to him, taking the vacant seat next to his stating, "That's the first time you've used my name."

Hidan pouted a little but just began eating, each bite was the same; he was practically moaning and muttering different things like, "So fucking good." "Mmmm so juicy."

Yuki giggled at his reactions and once his plate was empty he handed it back to her with a smile, not that cocky up-to-no-good smirk, but a thankful smile.

She grinned back and fixed him another plate, followed by one more until he was full. "So Hidan, judging from the three plates you've eaten my cooking is more than satisfactory?"

"If you keep fucking cooking like that I'm going to get fat."

She took that as a compliment and ate herself since she too was famished, both stubborn hotties talking a tad more on nothing in particular surprisingly.

"Hey~ what smells so good?"

Kisame came in with Hitomi and went straight to the food as Hidan whined, "That's MY fucking food you fish! You can't have any!" Yuki smirked and fixed a plate for the shark, "Here you go."

"YUKI!? You fucking traitor!" Giggling she nudged his shoulder with her hip, "There's plenty of food so let them have some. There's more where this came from you know."

Narrowing his amethyst eyes he threw her over his shoulder, carrying her back to his room and sliding her frame down his front on purpose with a seductive smirk.

Getting fearful that he was going to try to rape her again she tried to push him away but all he did was kiss her. Keeping her body pinned against his chest and the wall, he devoured his toy's mouth mercilessly but slowly.

Yuki didn't know what to make of this sudden change of character, was it just because they had a moment or was it something else?

Poking his hot tongue past her lips, Yuki stopped resisting and participated, wrapping her arms around his neck for whatever reason going through her mind. It felt nice.

The priest groaned in delight and did the same to her waist, deepening the smoldering kiss until he pulled away with a devious smirk purring, "And there's fucking more where _this_ came from."

* * *

*The boy skipped happily to the living room and saw his target sitting next to her master with a bored expression.

"Kakuzu?" "What do you want Tobi?" "May Tobi play with Kimi-chan please?" "No."

The boy whined, "But Kimi-chan needs something to do, look at how bored she is!" The miser did and yes, she was beyond bored with nothing to do.

Sighing he agreed as he opened his paper, "Alright, but stay where I can see you."

Tobi's shoulders drooped and made the miser smirk inwardly, "Why can't Tobi play with Kimi-chan somewhere else?"

He growled with a hint of humor to his tone, "Simple, I don't trust you. I don't see why you can't amuse yourselves in my presence."

The boy inwardly strangled the clever miser but shrugged, "OK! Come on Kimi-chan, what you want to do?" She blushed as he took her hand, dragging her to the small table as she seemed to perk up. "Can we play cards?"

"Sure! That's a great idea!" Fetching them, they sat and played for quite a while, the miser even taking the chance to grab a bite to eat from Hidan's toy's food, which was very good.

It wasn't long before the entire main room was filled with the other occupants, with the exception of his loud mouthed partner, and got info on all the toys.

Pein sure picked a decent variety he'll give him that, how he managed to pull it off he'll never know but still, Kakuzu wanted to have a word with him concerning Tobi.

That boy needed a sex toy of his own instead of trying to steal his, so hopefully the idea he had in mind would put a stop to it.

* * *

*The jashinist and woman were raging war in the bedroom, each trying to outdo the other with their mouths and hands.

Yuki had no clue why she was getting so aroused by this brutish man, especially since he tried to rape her on the very first day.

The memory just pissed her off more than anything but considering what they're about to do now, she would torture him until he apologized.

Hidan whined that she wouldn't let him fondle her breasts, the little vixen teasingly stripping off her shirt and leaving nothing but the bra.

Growling under his breath he was ready to violate the hell out of her, his libido far too intense for some odd reason with this woman.

She smirked and undid the front of his pants, the man muttering several curses and somewhat patiently waiting for the upcoming pleasure. He actually never expected her to do anything like this or be this willing so soon since she's so stubborn.

Stroking his length slowly, she barely licked the tip before pulling back, rubbing the inside of his leg and pulling his pants the rest of the way down. Yuki almost laughed seeing that he wasn't wearing any underwear, but it didn't surprise her much.

Raising herself higher she rubbed his hardened member between her cleavage, massaging it with her breasts and giving him such a naughty, delicious smirk.

"Fuck~"

She kept doing the same slow action, playfully flicking the tip of her tongue along the slit until he felt his release coming when she stopped altogether.

"Don't fucking stop!" Yuki giggled and grabbed her shirt, "That's all you're getting from me…..unless…"

His mouth dropped and stuttered, "W..What? You can't fucking leave me like…..unless? Unless what?"

* * *

His toy straddled his lap and answered too sweetly, "Unless you apologize to me for our first encounter." "Forget it!"

Shrugging, she got off him and put her shirt back on. "Then finish yourself." Just when she turned to leave she counted in her head. _One. Two. Three._

"Wait a fucking minute! Come back here!"

Grinning like mad she stopped and tilted her head to show she was listening. "Alright! I'm fucking sorry for trying to fucking rape you!"

"And?" "And for fucking calling you names."

She arched a brow and looked over her shoulder at him, enjoying the pitiful and gloomy expression he had before grinning, "Ok, I forgive you."

"Good, now get back here and fucking finish me."

Chuckling she did, this time taking off the bra too and earning loud pleasured moans from her 'master' as she easily set him off.

Writhing in bliss from his orgasm, he watch his toy through half lidded eyes drink his cum with a low possessive growl before jerking her onto his lap and devouring/fondling the large bountiful breasts hungrily.

Moaning softly she gripped his hair, rather enjoying the licks and bites to her swollen nubs. He must love breasts because he kept at it for who knows how long and she whined, "Hidan~ stop teasing me."

Chuckling he stopped and smirked at her, "What? You fucking teased me first." "Touche~"

* * *

Both smirking, he squeezed her behind tightly and raised the woman up, setting her back down on his aching length that was fully erect again.

Yuki groaned from the small amount of pain, working her hips up and down slowly to get used to the feeling. It's been a long time since she's been with a man.

Hidan growled and moaned to no end, suckling her nipples once again as he met her movements by bucking his hips up hard and fast.

_The others were fucking right. Yuki desiring me is SO much fucking better than being forceful._

Panting and moaning, the two horny individuals were loud to say the least, Yuki bouncing away on his length and relentlessly hitting her sweet spot from the angle until they both cried out in ecstasy.

The blonde kissed him heatedly as their bodies were satiated, the priest falling backwards with her still on him and groaned.

Relaxing, Hidan couldn't help but grin happily. Never had he had sex that felt this good before.

_Stubborn. Hot tempered. Teaser. Eh, she's like me._

Maybe that's why….

* * *

**TBC:**

_Hope you enjoyed and review. XD_

_Also, I drew all the women in this story (not perfect but just go with it lol) and I posted the picture on Deviantart if anyone wants to see them *just to give everyone an idea what they look like*_

_My username is oliviablaze (darn site won't let me change it to LOA but that's me)_

_I also hope you lot will comment on that pic and my few others and tell me if you like them. _

_FYI: Sexy pic of Hidan and Kakuzu too ;p_


	8. Music, Poetry, & Tragedy

It was quiet, mostly since all the men were on missions and the toys had free terrain of the base for once.

Kiyomi was all alone in the kitchen, humming quietly as she took the notion to make a strawberry cake until she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to sing and now was the perfect time, the other girls wouldn't mind so why not?

It's not that she thought the men would but in her opinion most of them seemed the type to hate singing since they're criminals.

At the moment they weren't here and no telling when they would return, so she sang to her little heart's content on her favorite performance song, swaying around the room as she did.

_Diamonds spurs and ocean trips__  
__They don't go with toughened tips__  
__Don't feed me champagne tub__  
__When we're eating fish and chips_

She swayed around the room as she sang happily, doing the usual routine like she would've on stage as she decorate the cake. Just small movements, not too fancy but it was fun. Unknowing to her was that the men were already back and listening, some even peeking around the corner to watch.

_Half-a-pints and smokey kips__  
__Were never meant to touch my lips__  
__Don't speak those blackened words__  
__When we're eating fish and chips_

* * *

Kakuzu observed his pet quietly, watching her like hawk as she swayed those delicate hips but never turned around since she was solely fixed on that dessert.

Tobi, Zetsu, and even Deidara were scrunched up beside him to watch her movements and listen more closely to the odd but catchy song.

_Can't you get out of a habit__  
__Or say a mink when you mean a rabbit__  
__Or say a sable when you can't afford raccoon~__  
__You got caviar taste and shadow of pockets__  
__And you never ever buy me the moon~_

With that line she shook her behind to the right and the miser tried not to growl under his breath how cute she looked in that pink apron, but she could sing very well and he finally gets to hear her sing fully.

Tobi was in the same rut, licking his lips underneath his mask and desiring the girl more if that were possible.

Kisame was tapping his foot in his seat, Hitomi bobbing her head along with the song as did most of them. Hidan was actually tapping his fingers to the rhythm as well.

Yes, they ALL heard.

_With my life I've come to grips__  
__Throw away you're clever quips__  
__I'm prepared to love you__  
__And to love my fish and chips~_

* * *

She finished the song at the same moment with the cake when a lot of curses and muttering came from the doorway, followed by a large thud and groans.

Whipping around she gawked, but did find the scene rather hilarious.

"Get off me Tobi un!" **"Damn it stop wriggling you little worm, I can't get up!" **"Sempai! Get your foot off Tobi's head!"

Zetsu, Deidara, and Tobi had fallen in a pile and trying to separate when Kiyomi saw her master staring intently at her, with an obvious smirk underneath his mask.

She turned red and took the apron off, not even glancing up at him when she exited after tiptoeing over the still-struggling men on the floor.

The miser followed her and asked once in his room, "I'm surprised you're reacting like this Kiyomi. You should be used to singing in front of an audience."

His pet fiddled with her shirt and nodded, "I am, it's just I didn't want to disturb or annoy anyone that's all. They don't seem the type to like things like that."

He chuckled and took off his cloak, "Is that all, well you have nothing to worry about then. Judging from what I seen they don't mind and rather enjoyed themselves as did I."

Those pink orbs lit up and she asked softly, "Did you really like it? I sounded ok?" "You sang beautifully, but I desire a softer tone when you sing for me later."

She blushed, "Tonight?" "Yes, I'll need it once I get back from my errand so behave yourself until I return." "Yes sir."

Grinning happily she hugged him around the middle, rather surprised that he somewhat returned it with a firm pull to his chest.

* * *

*Itachi headed to his room with Fumiko with his usual vague expression until he shut his door as the girl asked softly, "What's wrong Itachi-kun?"

Sitting in a chair he murmured, "I believe Tobi is up to no good again." His toy frowned, wary herself because that guy was so obsessed with Kiyomi.

Smiling softly she tried to get his mind off of his troubles and rubbed his shoulders, working the sore muscles gently and making him relax with a small sigh.

She was beyond fond of this man when she first saw him, Itachi was…..gorgeous. Silky ebony hair, flawless milky white skin, intelligent, mannerly, strong, and calm; he was practically perfect in every way.

Fumiko never expected to be treated so….well….kindly when she got kidnapped, but lucky for her this man picked her. Blushing, she still cherished the way he presented himself by offering her his hand, as if giving her the choice whether to be with him or not instead of just forcing her.

A real gentleman he was. An inspiration.

The girl tugged his shirt off so she could get more access to his shoulders and back, making him lean over slightly as she couldn't believe they had so much in common.

He was quiet as she was, didn't like conflict, and loved to read. Well, she wrote poetry as well and he read her work too, saying it was breathtaking and inspiring.

Not many people truly value poetry, but Itachi did, he understood what they meant and the hard work she put into it, filled with depth and real emotions to capture the words in which the way she wrote.

Blushing even more, she worked her way around to his smooth chest and gradually got onto her knees. Glancing up at him with those chocolate orbs she smiled and undid his pants, the Uchiha smirking softly at her actions playfully.

* * *

Gently stroking the flaccid length, the girl tenderly suckled on it as she soon bobbed up and down to please him. This is what happened the first time they got intimate….she made the first move.

Itachi didn't want to use the girl for such a selfish reason as sex that their leader intended, he rather have someone to talk to and keep him company since he always felt lonely…which in a way he was.

Moaning softly he undid her ponytail, letting the long brown hair fall loose before running his fingers through it. He'd never been with a woman, not until that night, but she seemed more than happy to give herself to him though she didn't need to.

His length was aching now, fully erect and ready but that mouth just felt so nice. The raven gently pushed her back and motioned for her to stand, which she did with a blush as he caressed her sides tenderly before helping to remove her clothes.

Holding her naked body against his, Itachi straddled her on the rug this time, grinding against her as they kissed and touched.

It was passionate love making, which made it all the more worthwhile to them both than just jumping into it. Suckling and fondling her breasts, he glided his length inside since she was beyond ready.

He savored her quiet moans, pleasured noises and even more when she pulled him closer whimpering, "Please…..harder Itachi."

Smirking, he complied with his needy toy and pounded her this time, making her moans grow even louder and enjoying it thoroughly.

Groaning softly he closed his eyes as he felt his orgasm about to burst, Fumiko clutching him even tighter against her flushed and hot body moaning, "Itachi~ oh Itachi~"

"Fumiko..I….I'm….." He lost his words when he let out a particular loud moan when he came as did his toy, both riding out the pleasurable waves as long as they could before going limp onto the floor.

Itachi rolling onto his side as Fumiko still held him, both content and in need of some rest.

* * *

*An hour later~

Kiyomi just eaten a slice of her cake, which was delicious and only one piece was left since the others hit it, but as long as she got a piece she was happy.

She washed her dirty plate and headed back to her….Kakuzu's room….when someone grabbed her from behind and jerked her into another room, shutting the door behind them in the process.

Backing up she saw who it was and murmured softly, "Tobi?"

The boy shifted his mask to the side of his face, revealing an attractive young man with a red eye and playful smirk.

His eye color looked almost identical to Itachi's but Kiyomi didn't think much about it since she wasn't aware of his lineage.

The boy approached with a playful smirk, "Tobi ready to play for real now Kimi-chan~" The woman backed up and shook her head, "I rather not."

He mused, "Kakuzu isn't here and what he doesn't know won't hurt him." "So? I don't want to!"

He quickly pinned her against the wall, holding her arms above her head like the first time and cupped her chin with his free hand.

Tobi purred huskily, "Oh Tobi thinks you do, Kimi-chan liked the kiss remember?" Without even thinking rationally she muttered, "Kakuzu's was better."

Narrowing his eyes angrily he growled, in a much deeper and more serious tone that she never heard, "You'll change your mind once I'm through with you."

This boy didn't sound like the same person now…..what or who is he really? Shivering in fear, she dared to ask, "What are you going to do?"

He leaned even closer and growled, "It should be obvious."

Before she could respond he crashed his lips onto hers, ravishing her mouth forcefully at first but made it more passionate to confuse her.

He didn't want to physically harm her, but to make her desire every inch of him by any means necessary. If this plan didn't work he would heed Zetsu's request and find a toy of his very own out of respect...maybe.

Suckling the crook of her neck she murmured, "No Tobi….don't…"

Ignoring her he tossed the woman on the bed and easily ripped her thin shirt off, Kiyomi trembling in fear as he held her down after making quick work of her bra when he attacked her breasts.

When he tried to take her panties off after her slacks, she grabbed his hands and tried to stop him again but to no avail.

Tobi kissed her hungrily to muffle her vocal noises when he rubbed her womanhood through the thin material, sending unwanted jolts of pleasure coursing through her body.

Tears streamed down her cheeks for she didn't want this, it wasn't right, not with him. Once he disengaged their mouths he unzipped his pants and brought out his length, the woman pleading for all it's worth as she fought back even more.

"No, please don't do this to me…"

Tobi just tightened his hold on her and cooed a few sweet things that it wouldn't hurt much, covering her mouth to keep her quiet and he proceeded to put it in…..

* * *

_TBC:_

_Cling hanger I know but there you go XD_

_I have to say you naughty readers, I was SO SAD on the lack of reviews on last chapter._

_Everyone was waiting for Hidan's action but only 3 reviews? I was sure you lot would comment on his chapter more than anything O.O_

_Hoping you lot will REVIEW this time on this chappie though, I'd like to know your thoughts and if you even liked it ya know lol_

**P.S. The song Kiyomi sang can be found on youtube.**_  
_

**Type in: Cricket on the Hearth part 4**

**Skip to (45 secs) and the cat sings it. VERY catchy XD**


	9. Miser Comfort

He had the head in just a hair when he felt something sharp and cold against his throat and back, followed by a low dangerous growl, "Release her or I'll slit your throat open and rip out your heart."

Tobi narrowed his eyes but slowly retreated, tucking his member back as he murmured darkly, "I didn't think you would come back so soon."

Kakuzu instantly noticed the boy's voice change, not to mention speaking in first point of view, but right now he didn't give a damn about that.

"Misconception on your part, but exceedingly fortunate I can't castrate you here and now." The boy tilted his head musing, "Really? Are you not capable?"

"Tch, I would if it wasn't for Pein. Why he's protecting you is beyond me but don't ever touch my pet again or I won't hold back."

Tobi fixed his mask and said nothing as he watched bitterly when Kiyomi latched onto the miser's neck when he carried her back to his room.

"Such a nuisance, but he's a valuable member of my organization and more skillful than I thought to sneak up on me like that."

* * *

*Kiyomi wouldn't release the miser as she sobbed into his chest, the banker just holding her since he wasn't sure what to do.

He was brooding and wanted to mutilate something to relieve his stress but….he couldn't. Already he was forgetting his anger issues due to concern for his pet.

_What was she thinking? Surely she wasn't foolish enough to be lured in by that boy?_

"Kiyomi? What happened?"

She shook her head and buried her face even more against him but he merely pushed her back, "Answer me." The girl averted eye contact and tried to hide her tear stained face, "I was just coming back in here when he grabbed me and then….he…..tried to….."

"Calm down, it's over and done with. He didn't succeed correct?" "N..No." "Then relax, I have something planned that will stop him from going after you and then he won't bother us any longer."

Kiyomi seemed to perk up and asked softly, "Really? Will it work?" He smirked, "It better, but enough about that, let's focus on what you have on?"

She furrowed her brows and looked down…she was still in the nude. Covering herself quickly her face turned red but the miser just pulled her on his lap, pulling his mask off to kiss her.

The girl cringed since she was still frightened but, his mouth was calming her down just like the first time.

He traveled his hands down her sides, rubbing them up and down before cupping the soft cheeks and giving them a good squeeze.

* * *

She squeaked and pushed him back, "I can't do it…..I'm scared…" "Don't be, it'll be fine." She wasn't convinced and tried to get off him but he wouldn't let go. "Please…..not now…."

"Kiyomi. You know this is going to happen sooner or later and _I_ want to be the one to give you pleasure. Besides, this _will_ make you feel better."

She glanced at him and deep down she knew he was right, because what if he didn't come in time to save her? Her first time would've scarred her for life and she _was_ attracted to this man to no end so maybe….

Leaning back against him she asked softly, "Be gentle?" "I planned on it unless you say otherwise."

She didn't understand why she would want it any other way but he attacked her mouth again and flipped her onto her back.

Kiyomi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen it and gently tugging at his shirt. Taking the hint, he swiftly removed it along with his lower garments as well, hiding nothing.

He was shocked from her reaction, he expected her to be revolted or something along that line but it wasn't anything like that. She just eyed him in amazement, blushing more and more when those pink orbs kept going down.

She remembered the first time she saw him without a shirt and was drawn in by it, but didn't let on that she did. Now, the girl wasn't holding back and let him know she liked what she saw.

Sure his body was tough and scarred, but it suited him and his ruggedness. She thought she was going to pass out when gazing upon his groin in embarrassment, it was…..large….standing erect among the wild dark jungle-like pubic hairs.

Biting her lip nervously that's what frightened her the most, being torn apart from the inside of her womb by such a thing.

* * *

Kakuzu smirked and sensed her worries, gently massaging her breasts before suckling on each perky bud with a low growl. The vibrations made her mewl and hold onto his shoulders, already wriggling around from the new feelings.

He could hear her breathing becoming rapid so she was enjoying it and nibbled his way downwards until his hot breath hit between the folds and made her gasp.

She tried to reason with him as he began to lick, "No Kakuzu…..ahh…that's…..wrong…" The miser found her plea amusing but didn't heed it though, instead he held her wrists down and applied more pressure.

Now she was bucking her hips up to feel more, especially when he dove his tongue inside and wriggled it all around to make her moan.

It didn't surprise him that she came quick, considering this was her first time, but he liked the fact she beckoned him down and nibbled on his neck at an attempt to please him.

"Mmm a little harder." She bit down more and made him grunt, even more so when she sucked little patches of his skin that would no doubt leave hickies, not that he minded.

Since she was busy he positioned his length and just pushed the head in when she groaned and clung to his chest.

He kept pushing in gently but it seemed too much for her, "Ah..ow…wait!"

Kakuzu did, not moving a muscle as she tried to cope with the pain she wasn't familiar with, "Are…are you sure it'll feel good?" "It will, just bear it a while longer."

Nodding she let him finish putting the rest in, giving her another minute or so before thrusting. Kiyomi whimpered a great deal but toughed it out, it wasn't as bad as she thought but it still felt weird.

* * *

Kakuzu leaned back down cooing, "Relax more." His kisses made her mind cloud over again, calming down once more when he shifted his angle and hit something inside her.

She gasped into his mouth but he didn't pull back, instead he hit it harder and faster that she began to moan exceedingly loud and whimpering. He knew he found the spot for sure.

Her loins felt like they were on fire but a nice flame, it felt so blissful just like he said. "Kakuzu….please…..ahh more."

Chuckling he complied, careful not to push in too deep he pounded his pet into the mattress, Kiyomi moaning his name repeatedly.

She felt an uncomfortable tightness in her lower stomach about to burst, wishing it would go away and yet not to keep feeling these new sensations more.

The miser felt her walls tightening down gradually, knowing full well she would release soon, but he was in the same bind as well. It's been years since he's been with a woman but it felt so much nicer with Kiyomi, it has to be because she wanted him and no one else.

He could tell by her looking at him with those half-lidded pink orbs it was true, of course, he could say the same thing. She wasn't a quick fuck, this one's the real deal; never thought this would happen but it took ninety years….

"D..Don't stop….I…ah….Kakuzu!"

She cried out into his mouth, her walls clamping on his length like a vice, thus making him growl a low baritone moan when he unleashed his load inside her.

Both clutching each other tightly and writhing in ecstasy until it was over, the miser tenderly pulling out his flaccid length and making his pet jump a little.

He patted her flushed worn out face, "Kiyomi? Are you alright?" She nodded without opening her eyes and placed her hand over his with a soft smile, "That was wonderful."

Smirking he covered them with the covers, holding her back against his chest as they both were ready to drift off to sleep.

He'll carry out his plan tomorrow.

* * *

"KAKUZU! YOU FUCKING DIRTY OLD MAN!"

He lifted his head off the pillow and glared at his door until it opened up to reveal his irritating partner with that smug smirk of his.

He grumbled in a death tone, "What in hell do you want Hidan?"

The priest chuckled like mad, almost resembling a school boy discovering something inappropriate, "So you _can_ get your neglected cock up eh?"

WHAM!

The miser shot out his hand and landed a solid punch to the jashinist's face and knocked him into the wall. He slammed his door shut and locked it as he heard his partner cursing up a storm with his toy laughing at him.

"That fucking bastard busted my nose!" Yuki laughed even harder, "I told you he would but you didn't listen."

Kakuzu growled under his breath and curled back against his pet, knowing Hidan, he would tell everyone and he'll have another headache to deal with.

* * *

_TBC: _

_I hope everyone liked this and laughed at the end (made me LMAO) and review_

_FYI: next chapter will be the last (I know it's sad) _


	10. Problem's Solved

Pein was deep in thought, just stopping by to check on his fellow members when he received uneasy news from Kakuzu.

He didn't think the boy would stoop so low and actually attempt to rape his pet, Kakuzu was right, Tobi was obsessed with the girl and wouldn't stop at nothing to claim her.

Rubbing the back of his head he felt somewhat guilty that he didn't heed the miser's request sooner, but at least the worst didn't happen after all.

At the moment he waited for the miser, curious to see what he had to show him whilst Hidan came in, groping his toy with that sadistic smile of his but acted like he was playing tag?

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" The blonde darted around the table with an angry pout, but a smirk was creeping its way up, "Away from you."

"I'm going to catch you Yuki ~" "Even if you do I'm not getting back into bed with you~" "I'll fucking change your mind."

Pein had to grin because those two didn't even notice him yet, just kept circling each other around the table until the priest made a leap across and the woman easily dodged and ran off with Hidan running after her and throwing his cloak off in the excitement.

"**That's an amusing sight."** "True, but it's not near as much fun as hide and seek though."

The leader arched a brow since Zetsu appeared from the ceiling and asked, "I take it everyone is still enjoying their toys?" "That's an understatement Pein."

He looked around to see the miser smirking, "Care to elaborate Kakuzu?"

* * *

The banker sighed, "Deidara keeps working his _art_, Sasori's playing with toys on his toy, Kisame is disrupting the base with their vocal mating, Itachi rarely leaves his room except to eat, and Hidan is even more irritating than usual if that were possible. His room is right next to mine and all I hear is moaning and them playing twisted sex games. So yes, I believe everyone is thrilled."

Pein burst out laughing, "Oh that's priceless, but I'm pleased that my efforts to give you lot these women wasn't for naut. Hmmm, what about Zetsu though?"

Kakuzu and Pein both glanced up at him, who was grinning from ear to ear as the miser grumbled, "No doubt covering her in edible substances."

The bipolar man chuckled, **"Looks like we've been found out." **"I knew it wouldn't be long before someone noticed all the fruit and whipped cream has been going fast."

Kakuzu grunted and motioned for Pein to follow him. The leader did with a grin, ready to see this plan the miser had schemed up and his assistance was required as well.

*The day went by slowly after that, the stitched man done his part and now he was just waiting for Pein to return with his end of the deal.

In the meantime, his prediction came true, Hidan spread the word that he and his ancient cock got laid. That worded so poorly instantly got him some busted ribs and severe bruises by Kakuzu.

All in all, the banker seemed in a more cheerful mood whereas Tobi was sulking around the base and clearly not happy. But not a soul said a word about it since Pein instructed them not to do so.

Kiyomi kept vigil side by her master, now lover, still keeping caution with the boy until the leader returned with a file in hand; signaling to Kakuzu his part of the plan was done.

* * *

"Tobi, will you come with me please?" "Fine."

The miser lead him into the hallway after taking the file from the ginger, the boy keeping guard since he figured the brute wanted his revenge now.

He didn't say a word except make some quick hand signs, which Tobi instantly recognized as a summoning, before something small appeared.

His eyes went wide from behind his mask seeing it was a girl.

Kakuzu lifted her by the shirt collar and tossed her to him, the boy catching her as the file was roughly shoved against his chest as well.

"Take this and be grateful boy."

Tobi didn't know what to say, he wasn't expecting this to happen or even remotely close to it, but he glanced down at the trembling girl to meet a pair of beautiful ocean blue eyes.

He couldn't take his eyes off her and the strawberry blonde hair, pouty lips, and such an innocent face. Gulping, he gently pushed her back and opened the folder, scanning her information until he slapped it shut with a chuckle.

"So your name is Mei?" She nodded and he tilted his head in that same childlike manner, "And eighteen?" "Y..Yes."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and replied happily, "My name Tobi and we going to be such good friends Mei-chan~"

He lead her into his room, kicking it shut behind him and chatting away merrily, thus leaving Kakuzu and Pein standing there with bitter expressions.

"You're welcome you ungrateful brat!" The ginger snorted, "I agree, but judging from his actions he will NOT be pestering you or Kiyomi any longer." "It's about time. Kiyomi come here."

His small pet came to him in a hurry but with a smile, "Yes sir?" "It's done." She let out a sigh of relief and tugged on his sleeve, "May I go outside now?" "Alright, come along."

Sighing, the leader figured he'd go meet some of the toys in person now since they would no doubt be here a while.

*Night time came, which most of the members had already turned in, but not before ogling the masked boy's door and listening to the vocal moans coming from inside.

"How long have they been at it un?" Kisame shook his head, "No idea, but he must love his young toy." **"Of course he does, Tobi has needs just as much as we." **

Sasori murmured, "As long as they take a break so we can get some sleep, I don't care what they do." Itachi smirked, "You should be telling Kisame that as well." The shark just laughed, but they all were glad the drama of Tobi was over and he has a sex toy of his very own at last.

* * *

*Kakuzu stretched and cracked his neck before crawling into bed with his pet, who was still reading a book she borrowed from Fumiko.

Resting his head on her lap he asked, no, more like demanded. "Sing for me Kiyomi." She smiled down at him lovingly and closed the book asking softly, "What should I sing?"

"Something soft and relaxing." Thinking hard she came up with one she had been longing to do on stage, but they never would let her because it was a love song and not entertaining.

Stifling a yawn she softly sang, stroking her master's dark hair in the process and secretly hoping he would enjoy it.

_Don't give your love away  
Wait for me I will come back to you~  
And we'll have a thousand days of May  
Don't give your love away~_

_I've kissed your smile til May  
I know waiting will be hard for you  
And I wish I could do more than say  
Don't give your love away~_

_My longest day will be when I remember today~  
And I'll wonder if you'll be there  
If the years haven't touched our love out there~_

_Still moment speak for me  
Tell him words are much too weak for me  
What I feel comes to my lips one way  
Don't give your love away~_

When Kiyomi finished she giggled at the miser, who had fallen asleep right when she finished so that must mean he liked it.

She carefully moved his head over onto his pillow, turning off the light and then curling up next to him, but not before planting a soft kiss on his lips before falling into a peaceful deep slumber henceforth.

*Pein closed his eyes sleepily and couldn't help but smirk, relaxing even more now that his true plan was a complete success minus the few incidents.

It was gratifying to know that at least the toughest of ninja could let themselves find some comfort in this deceitful world.

* * *

**FINISH!**

_I really hoped everyone enjoyed this story and liked how it ended. Review you loving readers._

_Credit for Tobi's toy goes to: **'**_**xXTheXAkatsukiXAngelXx'** for the hair color and **'MaidNeko'** for making her similar to Olivee but younger in age.

_I honestly didn't know what Tobi's toy would look like so I combined both these ideas. THANKS YOU TWO!_

_**Song is on youtube, type in: Cricket on the Hearth Part 1 **_

_***Starts at 6:29 thru 8:06***_

_**Real beautiful song, well, I think it is XD**_


End file.
